Story of Love
by Sacelnut
Summary: "Pergilah, nikahilah dia jika kau mecintainya." / Sepertinya hidup akan menyenangkan seperti yang kau bayangkan jika kau benar-benar memperjuangkannya, Malfoy. Spesial for Beatrixmalf! Hanya sebuah fic sederhana. RnR?


**Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling**

**Story of Love © Madge Undersee**

**WARNING: Typo, NO MAGIC, OOC (maybe), AU, gaje, and all of the bad things.**

**Special for Beatrixmalf**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Anak lelaki dan perempuan berusia lima tahun bertemu di sebuah taman dekat rumah mereka.

"Siapa namamu?" Tanya si anak perempuan.

Si anak lelaki hanya meliriknya sekilas kemudian menjawab, "Draco. Draco Malfoy."

Si gadis tersenyum kepada si anak lelaki. "Aku, Hermione. Hermione Granger. Salam kenal, Draco!"

"Hm." Hanya itu jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Draco dan kemudian ia tersenyum tipis.

Hermione terpana.

Ia terbius oleh senyum tipis Draco.

Hermione suka senyum itu.

Ia tersenyum lebar pada Draco dan menyodorkan kelingkingnya membuat Draco mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Teman?" Tanya Hermione dan kemudian Draco menautkan jari kelingkingnya di jari kelingking Hermione dan tersenyum kembali pada Hermione.

"Teman." Jawab Draco.

* * *

><p><em>Mereka berusia tujuh tahun<em>

Mereka bersekolah di sekolah yang sama, di Hogwarts School of London.

Mereka masih berteman seperti saat mereka bertemu namun perbedaan kelas mereka membuat mereka jauh.

"Harry!" teriak Hermione pada teman kelasnya.

Orang yang dipanggil menoleh dan mengangkat kedua alisnya, penasaran.

"Kau lihat Draco?" dia bertanya pada Harry Potter, teman—sahabatnya.

"Draco? Draco Malfoy dari kelas Slytherin itu?"

"Draco mana lagi, Harry?"

"Aku tak tahu. Aku tidak melihatnya dari tadi." Hermione berlalu pergi mencari temannya.

Dia ingin pulang bersama seperti saat Draco belum memiliki banyak teman seperti sekarang.

Dia ingin melihat senyum Draco lagi.

* * *

><p><em>Mereka berusia Sembilan tahun<em>

Hermione dan Draco berjalan beriringan, pulang bersama.

Si rambut semak dan si pirang terlihat mencolok di mata teman-temannya yang melihatnya.

Mereka iri dengan Hermione.

Ya, karena Hermione bisa pulang bersama sang Cassanova sekolah mereka, Draco Malfoy.

Tentu orang-orang tahu siapa Draco Malfoy. Draco diberikan label murid-tertampan-di-Hogwarts.

Hermione merasa bangga dapat pulang dengannya.

Tentu, pasti para gadis di sekolahnya sudah pingsan melihatnya.

Hermione senang bisa pulang bersama teman kecilnya.

"Draco," panggil Hermione

"Ada apa, Granger?"

Hermione merasa sesak.

Sejak kapan mereka memanggil nama belakang mereka?

Setahu Hermione mereka hanya memanggil nama belakang mereka saat masih kecil.

"Tidak jadi, Malfoy." Hermione berlalu. Meninggalkan Draco di belakangnya.

* * *

><p><em>Mereka berusia dua belas tahun<em>

_Draco dan Hermione bermusuhan. Tanpa sebab_.

"Minggir dari jalanku, Granger!" bentak Draco pada Hermione yang tak sengaja jatuh karena tersandung batu di depan gerbang sekolahnya saat Draco baru datang.

"Yeah, segera, Malfoy." Hermione berdiri memunguti buku-bukunya yang jatuh.

Hermione berlalu dari sana sambil memegangi dadanya yang sesak.

'Tahukah kau, Draco, bahwa aku mencintaimu sejak pertamakali kita mengenal?' batin Hermione.

.

Hermione berjalan bersama Harry dan Ron—sahabatnya serta Ginny—adik Ron.

Mereka bercanda.

Mereka tertawa.

Hermione tertawa bersama hingga—

"Kau lebih baik tidak tertawa, Granger. Karena gigimu terlihat sangat jelek ketika kau tertawa." Sahut seseorang yang melihat mereka tertawa.

Hermione melihat ke sumber suara.

Draco Malfoy menghinanya, _lagi._

"Kau lebih baik diam, Malfoy!" Ron menjawabnya. Ron marah karena Hermione, sahabatnya sekaligus cinta pertamanya sudah dihina oleh **mantan **teman Hermione.

"Ron, sudahlah, orang macam dia tak perlu kau ladeni. Dia memang gila." Hermione menarik tangan Ron dan Harry dari koridor tempat Draco masih berdiri diikuti oleh Ginny.

* * *

><p><em>Mereka berusia lima belas tahun<em>

Pesta dansa untuk murid Hogwarts kelas 9, 10, 11, dan 12.

Hermione masuk ke aula sekolahnya mengenakan dress putih selutut dengan motif bunga-bunga di bawahnya dan tanpa lengan dengan cardigan pink dan dipasangkan dengan _high heels_ putih setinggi 5 sentimeter.

"Kau pikir kau akan terlihat cantik, Granger?" suara Draco Malfoy terdengar oleh kuping Hermione. "Kau tak akan bisa mengalahkan kecantikan kekasihku, Astoria Greengrass."

Hermione tersenyum tipis pada Draco. "Terima kasih. Aku tahu aku memang jelek."

Hermione berlalu pergi ke tempat di mana Ron tengah menunggunya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Ron terlihat khawatir pada Hermione.

Hermione manampilkan senyum apa adanya "Ya."

Dan sekali lagi Hermione menangis di dalam hati karena seorang Draco Malfoy

* * *

><p><em>Mereka berusia tujuh belas tahun<em>

Hermione sudah resmi menjadi kekasih Ron Weasley.

"Ron! Kau harus banyak belajar! Lihat, nilai-nilaimu sungguh hancur!" Hermione menceramahi Ron sambil berjalan.

"Aku akan belajar jika ujian sudah dekat." Sejurus kemudian sebuah pukulan mendarat di kepala Ron.

"Jika kau tidak belajar lebih baik kau tidak usah menjadi kekasihku!" Hermione melotot pada Ron dan membuat Ron nyengir.

"Oke, oke, 'Mione, aku akan belajar bersamamu sore ini seusai pulang sekolah, sayang." Ron tersenyum menggoda membuat Hermione memalingkan wajahnya.

"Well, well, well, pasangan suami istri yang cocok. Bertengkar, eh?"

Lagi, lagi, Draco datang menganggunya.

"Urusanmu?" Draco menyeringai ketika Hermione menantangnya

"Tentu, teman kecil." Hermione terdiam sejenak kemudian mendengus.

"Teman? Sejak kapan? Aku tak pernah ingat mempunyai teman sepertimu."

Skak mat! Kena kau, Malfoy.

Dan kali ini Draco Malfoy mendapat sebuah tamparan yang sangat keras.

Setelah itu Hermione menarik tangan Ron menuju kelas mereka yang tinggal beberapa blok lagi.

Well, sakit hati, Malfoy?

* * *

><p><em>Mereka berusia dua puluh tahun<em>

Hermione dan Ron masih menjadi kekasih yang sangat akur.

Dan, Hermione masih tinggal bersama orang tuanya yang otomatis rumahnya berdekatan dengan rumah Draco.

Hermione keluar dari rumahnya dan bertepatan pada saat Draco sedang berciuman dengan Astoria Greengrass.

**DEG.**

Hermione rasanya ingin menangis.

Dia masih mencintai Draco tetapi dia sudah memilik Ron.

Yeah, hidup memang tak seindah yang kau pikirkan, Hermione.

Hermione melihat Draco tersenyum pada Astoria.

Senyum yang dirindukannya.

Senyum yang sudah lama ingin dia lihat lagi.

"Aku merindukanmu, Draco." Hermione berbicara lirih kemudian pergi berangkat ke kampusnya.

* * *

><p><em>Mereka berusia dua puluh lima tahun<em>

Hermione akan menikah dengan Ron…

Draco mendapat undangan pernikahan Hermione dan Ron.

Draco Malfoy serasa ingin mati.

Tak disangka bahwa bukan dia yang akan mendampingi Hermione, tetapi Ron.

Well, itu semua salahmu, Malfoy.

Seharusnya kau lebih peduli padanya dibanding teman-temanmu yang hanya berteman denganmu karena kekayaanmu.

Seharusnya kau mengungkapkan isi hatimu yang sebenarnya padanya sebelum keduluan Weasley itu.

Seharusnya kau lakukan yang memang harus kau lakukan.

Seharusnya kau sadar bahwa dia juga mencintaimu, Malfoy.

.

Malam itu Draco berjalan di taman yang dulu ia dan Hermione jadikan tempat bermain dan tempat yang mempertemukannya dengan Hermione.

Draco melihat Hermione sedang duduk di bangku taman tersebut.

Draco menghampirinya.

"Hai, err—Hermione." Hermione hanya menoleh sebentar kemudian memandang ke atas melihat bintang yang bertebaran di atas sana.

"Kenapa kau memusuhiku dulu?" Hermione bertanya lirih

"Aku? Kau yang memusuhiku, Hermione." Draco menatapnya dan Hermione balik menatapnya.

"Aku? Kau bilang aku? Kau yang menjauhiku ketika aku mendekatimu. Kau mengusirku ketika aku menghampirimu saat kau sedang bersama teman-temanmu. Kau yang tiba-tiba memanggil nama belakngku. Kau bahkan pernah tidak mengakuiku sebagai temanmu. Kau yang selalu menghinaku." Mata Hermione sudah berkaca-kaca memandangi Draco.

"Aku hanya menjaga harga diriku, Hermione." Draco tak berani menatapnya.

"Menjaga harga diri? Jadi kau malu berteman denganku? Terima kasih." Hermione berdiri dan pergi namun Draco sudah memeluknya lebih dahulu.

"Maafkan aku." Draco memeluknya erat. "Aku tak ingin melepaskanmu lagi. Maafkan aku. Aku mencintaimu."

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari dulu? Dan bagaimana dengan Astoria?"

"Aku takut mereka memusuhiku. Astoria? Aku sudah lama putus dengannya." Draco semakin memeluk Hermione dengan erat.

"Dimusuhi?" Hermione mendengus, "Tapi, maaf, Malfoy aku akan menikah dengan Ron. Jika, kau memang mencintaiku hancurkan pernikahan itu, bawa aku bersamamu."

Hermione melepaskan pelukan Draco dan berlari menuju rumahnya.

.

_Hari pernikahan itu sudah di ujung mata…_

Hermione dan Ron sudah di depan altar akan mengungkapkan janji pernikahan mereka.

Draco datang dengan tekad bulat, dia akan menghancurkan pernikahan ini.

"Hermione Jean Granger, apakah kau bersedia mendampingi Ronald Bilius Weasley seumur hidupmu?" Tanya sang pastur.

Hermione menarik napasnya "Y—"

"TUNGGU!" Draco berteriak mengundang perhatian seluruh tamu.

"Tunggu sebentar. Hermione Jean Granger, **aku mencintaimu.**"

Para undangan dibuat kaget olehnya kecuali Ron dan keluarga Weasley yang lainnya.

Ron tersenyum dan menghampiri Draco, dia memberikan cincin pernikahannya pada Draco, Draco bingung.

"Menikahlah dengannya." Ujar Ron

"Aku? Tapi—" Ron tertawa membuat Draco tambah bingung.

"hubungan kami sudah berakhir dua tahun yang lalu, kau tidak tahu? Ini rencana kami, kawan. Pergilah, nikahilah dia jika kau mencintainya."

Dan Draco menaiki altar mengucapkan janji pernikahannya. Dia menampilkan senyum yang dirindukan Hermione

"Hermione Jean Granger, apakah kau bersedia mendampingi Draco Lucius Malfoy seumur hidupmu?"

Hermione tersenyum, "Ya, aku bersedia."

Draco memasukkan cincin ke jari manis Hermione.

Dan mereka berciuman.

Mereka bahagia.

Mereka sudah menjadi sepasang suai istri.

"Aku mencintamu dulu, sekarang, besok, dan selamanya." Hermione memeluk Draco dan menciumnya kembali.

Sepertinya hidup akan menyenangkan seperti yang kau bayangkan jika kau benar-benar memperjuangkannya, Malfoy.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**A/N:GYAAAAAAAHHHHHH! Yeaaayyy bikin fic lagi! *joget* fic ini special buat Beatrixmalf :* *kecup cium bia* MAAF GAJE DAN MAAF MASIH PENDEK. Aku bikinnya pas lagi ngerjain tugas, maaf ya, ada sekuelnya kok ceritain yang lebih jelasnya pas Draco sama Hermione mulai musuhan~  
><strong>

**Thanks for reading!**

**BUTUH MASUKAN, KRITIKAN DAN SEBAGAINYA.**

**RNR?**


End file.
